


Longest Journay - February

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, F/M, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-03-04
Updated: 2001-03-04
Packaged: 2019-05-15 19:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: The longest journey begins with a single step.  Or nine months, whichever's easiest.





	1. Longest Journay - February

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

 

RATING: PG  
DISCLAIMER/NOTES/etc.: See introduction  
SUMMARY: The longest journey begins... 

February

  


"Leo!" Jed called. "Leo, get in here." He continued as he   
walked into the Oval Office with a packet of the latest polls in his   
hand.  
"What is it, sir?" Leo asked as he moved into the room from the   
other end.  
"53%?" Jed asked.  
"Sir?" Leo replied.  
"We're polling at 53 for the democratic ticket?" Jed asked.  
"Uh, I don't know. I don't have the latest numbers. Last time I   
checked, it was 51.4%, but I wouldn't be surprised if we went up   
after that thing you did with the guns and that little kid, uh,   
Susan, in California?" Leo replied as he moved forward to look at the   
polling packets in his hand.  
"This says I'm at 53.2%, Leo." Jed exclaimed.  
"Is that a problem, sir?" Leo asked.   
"Why can't we have whole numbers for a change?" Jed replied   
with a grin. "Congratulations, Leo."   
"Yes, sir. Congratulations." Leo replied after sighing in   
relief.  
"What's wrong, Leo? You don't think 53.2% is good?" Jed asked   
playfully. Leo smiled and shook his head.  
"I think we can do a hell of a lot better, sir." He replied   
with a big grin.  
"I think you're absolutely right." Jed replied as he sat down   
at his desk. "Charlie, what have I got left to do today?"  
"A lot, Mr. President." Charlie replied as he entered the room.   
"Can I cancel any of it?" Jed asked weakly.  
"No, sir." Charlie replied with a smile.  
"Okay. Leo, you need me for anything?" Jed asked. Leo paused   
and shook his head. "What was that about?"  
"What, sir?"   
"You hesitated." Jed pointed out. Leo paused and then walked up   
to his best friend.  
"The staff has asked me if you're planning another one of your   
mandatory holiday parties." Leo exclaimed.  
"What, for Valentine's day? There's an idea." Jed said, a grin   
spreading.  
"With all due respect, sir, they've asked me to communicate   
that if such an idea were to enter that presidential head of yours,   
they all are planning to be sick that day and cannot attend." Leo   
replied quickly. Jed stared at his best friend incredulously. Leo   
smirked and shrugged.  
"They're all `planning' to be sick that day, you say? I haven't   
set a day yet." Jed said.  
"Never the less." Leo replied. Behind him, Charlie snickered.   
Jed flashed him a look. Charlie smiled weakly. "The thing is, Mr.   
President, is that we'd all like to spend some down time, alone, with   
our special loved ones. We don't feel the need for a big party in   
honor of a holiday that celebrates the kind of love we want to   
celebrate." Leo explained. "That's perfectly natural. You want to   
spend time with Abbey. Charlie and Zoey want to spend time together.   
I'd like some time alone with Jeri so I can... We all just want to   
have our own time."   
"That sounds reasonable. Better than `we're all planning on   
being sick that day' in any case." Jed pointed out. Leo chuckled.   
"Yes, sir." He replied.  
"You'll let me know how it goes, right?" Jed asked his friend   
with an all-knowing twinkle in his eye. Leo grinned and nodded.  
"Yes, sir. You can count on it." Leo replied and went back into   
his own office and sat down at his desk. He opened his upper left   
desk drawer and stared at the small black box that was cradled on the   
edge of the inner shelf. He reached out and took the box into his   
hands, opening it slowly so he could look at the small ring inside.   
Was he ready to take that step? Was he ready to move on completely   
from the past into the future? He wasn't sure, but he very much   
wanted to try.

"Uh, Katy, there's a guy at the front desk with a box for you.   
Security checked it and he said there's a book in it and that's all."   
David said, more than a little confused. KD nodded happily.  
"Tell them to bring it up. I want to see it!" She   
exclaimed. "Come on, hurry."  
"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying." David retorted, confused and   
slightly annoyed as he got back on the phone. "He's on his way up.   
What book is it?"  
"It's called `Uncommon trials and tribulations' and it's by a   
guy named Zarry Teeger." KD replied as she got up and waddled towards   
the door.  
"Who's Zarry Teeger?" David asked.  
"A very good friend of mine." KD replied as she saw Toby   
approaching.   
"Who is?" Her husband asked.   
"Zarry Teeger. The publisher just sent us the first copy of his   
book." KD said with a grin. "They're sending it up right now." Toby   
paled slightly and scowled. She smiled a little wider and kissed him   
gently. He murmured something before kissing her back and slipping an   
arm around her waist.  
"I think your preoccupation with Zarry Teeger is a bit   
unsettling." Toby whispered. She smiled and kissed his neck.   
"I think it's perfectly healthy to be proud of a loved one's   
success." KD replied. Just then a messenger appeared with the open   
box. She took it, signed for it and then pulled a small hardcover   
book out of the packing. Toby took it from her and looked at the   
vibrant colors.   
"Looks nice at least." He murmured.   
"Yeah, it does." KD said with a smile as she slipped an arm   
through his. David watched them for a minute and then walked back to   
his desk, convinced that both of them were utterly nuts.

 

 


	2. Longest Journay - February 2

 

RATING: PG  
DISCLAIMER/NOTES/etc.: See introduction  
"Can You Feel The Love Tonight" is a song by the one and only Elton   
John, musical genius. It is not mine, and to be honest if he even   
notices this story enough to sue me over it, I'd be honored. It's   
still be a waste of time and money, but still.   
SUMMARY: The longest journey begins... 

There's a calm surrender  
To the rush of day  
When the heat of a rolling wave  
Can't be turned away

"Happy Valentine's day." Jed Bartlet whispered to his wife as   
he slipped his arms around her waist. "At least we managed to get our   
schedules cleared for this one." He added before kissing her neck   
gently. Abbey smiled and turned to slip her arms around her husband's   
neck.  
"What shall we do? I mean after all, we have a whole night   
ahead of us. I ordered a nice dinner sent up, so for now, it's just a   
matter of how we choose to spend our time." She said softly.   
"Let me think." He murmured before kissing her lips gently. She   
chuckled as she kissed him back.  
"That's not called thinking, Jed." She whispered.   
"Well, it's my kind of thinking." He replied playfully.  
"The dinner is on its way. We have to wait until it gets here.   
I don't want some poor White House food server to walk in here and   
find us in bed, now do we?" Abbey asked softly as she kissed her   
husband's neck.  
"Well, that would be interesting to say the least." Jed replied   
before kissing his wife again. Abbey hugged him tightly as they broke   
apart.   
"Happy Valentine's day, my love." She whispered. Jed smiled and   
held her tightly.   
"And to you too, my dearest."

An enchanted moment  
And it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior  
Just to be with you

"Sam?" Mallory called as she looked down the hallway. When there   
was no response, she moved down the hall and stepped out into the   
living room of the apartment she shared with her husband. She smiled   
at what she saw. Sam stood before her, dressed in a nice tux, holding   
a chair out for her next to the dining table. She moved forward   
slowly, her long red dress flowing smoothly with each step. "There   
you are." She said softly. Sam grinned.  
"Here I am." He declared. "I've been waiting for this for a while   
now. Got to do it right." He added.   
"Is that so?" Mallory asked, smiling at him. What a sweet man her   
husband was. She loved him dearly, despite all the things that had   
gone wrong in their past. Things were wonderful now, and she felt   
like she could never have made a better decision. Sam Seaborn was the   
man she loved.   
"Yes." Sam said with his innocent grin. "Tonight is going to be   
perfect." He added as he pushed her chair in. He then headed for his   
own seat... and tripped over the rug. He managed to stay on his   
feet and smiled sheepishly at his wife. "Well, it's going to be damn   
close to perfect anyway." He said. Mallory laughed.   
"With the company, I'd say it already is." She assured him   
softly. Sam smiled softly and nodded.   
"I'll say." He whispered. "I love you, Mal."   
"I love you too, Sam. Happy Valentine's Day." Mal replied with a   
twinkle in her eye. Sam's blue eyes sparkled in the candlelight as he   
reached across the table and took her hand in his.   
"Happy Valentine's day, my love." He whispered.

Can you feel the love tonight?  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
Can you feel the love tonight?  
How it's laid to rest  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best

"I swear to God, if my mother calls me one more time..." CJ   
started muttering but stopped when she felt two strong hands slip   
around her waist. She smiled as she felt Danny kiss her neck gently.   
"What were you saying?" He whispered.   
"It doesn't matter." CJ replied as she turned in her husband's   
arms. He smiled.  
"That's what I thought." He assured her. "It's Valentine's day.   
It's a day to celebrate love, not annoying parents." He reminded her.   
CJ laughed and hugged him tightly.   
"You're right. I'm sorry." She said.   
"No, you're not even allowed to say `sorry' about anything.   
Except maybe if you stab me with a knife. You might need to say sorry   
for that." Danny joked as he slipped an arm around CJ's waist and   
pulled her towards the dining room.   
"Where are we going now, kind sir?" CJ asked playfully as she   
felt Danny's hand move over her eyes.   
"Kind sir?" Danny repeated. "I thought I was freak boy."   
"That was before I married you." CJ reminded him.  
"Right. Forgot." Danny replied.  
"Will you take your hand off my eyes now?" She asked,   
experiencing déjà vu from the last time he'd done this. That was the   
time that he'd served her a small black box and diamond ring for   
dinner. That had been a very pleasant meal.  
"Only because you're being whiny." Danny replied as he removed   
his hand and let her look upon the brilliantly set-up candlelit   
dinner. "I know it's been done before, but this time I actually   
cooked the food instead of catering." He added.   
"Uh, oh." CJ deadpanned.  
"Don't knock it `til you try it." Danny retorted as he helped   
her to her seat.   
"Yeah, yeah." CJ said before she saw the neatly wrapped box   
that was on the plate in front of her. The déjà vu was getting   
stronger now. Danny sat in his seat and waited nervously. CJ smiled   
and reached forward to open the box. Inside was a small gold   
wristwatch that glistened in the candlelight. She turned it over and   
looked at the inscription on the back.   
`Forever before and forever after, my love is yours. Love,   
Danny.' It read, with the date below it. CJ blinked back tears and   
looked at her husband who was smiling warmly at her.   
"Happy Valentine's Day, Claudia Jean." He said softly.   
"Happy Valentine's Day, Daniel. I love you." She whispered. He   
smiled and nodded once. CJ put the watch on before getting up to kiss   
her husband gently. He smiled and kissed her back.   
"Come on, let's eat." He said softly. "There's plenty of time   
for that later." He added as he waggled his eyebrows. CJ laughed and   
went back to her seat as Danny prepared to serve the food.

There's a time for everyone  
If they only learn  
That the twisting kaleidoscope  
Moves us all in turn

Zoey opened the door to her dorm and smiled as she saw a figure   
that was hidden by a large bouquet of flowers. "Come on in, Charlie."   
She said. Charlie handed her the flowers and stepped into the room.  
"Happy Valentine's day." He said before kissing her gently. She   
smiled and moved to put the flowers in a glass vase before turning   
back and wrapping her arms around him. He smiled back.   
"Happy Valentine's day, Charlie." She said softly.   
"I love you. You know that?" He asked. She chuckled.  
"I love you too." She replied. "I love this, just being together."  
"It is wonderful." He agreed before kissing her gently. "You know   
I love being with you, any day."   
"I love being with you too, Charlie." She whispered. He stared   
into her eyes and suddenly he found himself being drawn into a kiss.   
The kiss grew in depth as Zoey's arms wrapped tightly around his   
neck.   
"The food should get here soon." Charlie whispered in her ear   
when they finally broke apart. "I called a very special place. Gina's   
checking out the delivery." He added with a wink.  
"She's got to love that part of the job, don't you think?" Zoey   
asked playfully. Charlie laughed and kissed her again.  
"Parts of it, maybe." He replied before a knock at the door told   
them that the food had indeed arrived.

There's a rhyme and reason  
To the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager  
Beats in time with yours

Josh took a deep breath and walked into the living room. Donna   
looked at him expectantly. He smiled weakly. "Uh, the thing burned."   
He said. She laughed and shook her head.   
"With you cooking, what'd you expect?" She asked. "Besides, you   
took me to that nice restaurant and that was more than enough. I   
don't need dessert anyway."   
"I tried." He said miserably as he sat down next to her on the   
couch.   
"I know you did, baby. It's the thought that counts." Donna   
cooed. He laughed and pulled her into his arms.  
"Don't do the dutiful perky wife stuff. It's scary." He murmured   
before kissing her gently. Donna chuckled and nodded before resting   
her head on his shoulder. "Do you know how much I love you?" He   
whispered after a pause.   
"You tell me everyday, Josh." She whispered back.  
"Still. I don't think it's enough." He said softly as he kissed   
her forehead.  
"I think that even when you don't say it, I can feel it from you.   
Just when you touch me, Josh." She replied as she kissed his neck.  
"Happy Valentine's Day, Donatella Moss-Lyman." Josh whispered.   
Donna smiled and looked into his eyes.   
"Happy Valentine's Day, Joshua Moss-Lyman." She said softly. He   
laughed and kissed her deeply. "You know, you haven't opened your   
present yet." She told him after they broke apart.   
"Sure I did. You got me that tie with captain James T. Kirk all   
over it. His younger self." Josh said. "I know you think I act like   
him sometimes, but personally I think you just want to be able to   
look at William Shatner at age 30."  
"Well, I definitely don't want to look at him now." Donna   
retorted.  
"Fair point." He replied.  
"Anyway, this is a different present." She replied.  
"Oh, what is it?" Josh asked, his eyebrows raised.   
"Well, how do I say it?" She paused. "It's a special garment."   
She whispered before getting up and heading for their bedroom. Josh   
grinned.  
"President's right. Got to love those special garments." He   
murmured to himself before getting up and following.

Can you feel the love tonight?  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
Can you feel the love tonight?  
How it's laid to rest  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best

"Will you sit down? Come over here." KD called. Toby sighed and   
sat down next to his wife. She smiled before taking his hand and   
placing it on her belly. "Just relax, you big lug." She whispered   
before kissing his forehead. He smiled and felt the light thumping   
that came from inside her.   
"It's so beautiful." He whispered. "It's so much more than I   
could ever have imagined." He added as he looked into his wife's   
eyes. KD smiled and kissed him gently before he took her in his arms.   
"I love this, Toby. I love this life that we all have together.   
The past two years have been so wonderful." She whispered.   
"It's hard to believe how far the two of us have come." He said   
softly.  
"You mean going from you trying to kill me to me having your   
children, or something else?" She teased as she rested her chin on   
his shoulder. He smiled and kissed her gently.  
"That's exactly what I mean." He murmured.   
"See? I know you so well." She whispered before his lips   
interrupted her.   
"I know. It's frightening." He whispered.   
"Absolutely." She replied with a smirk before they kissed again.   
"Someone told me once that there was one thing about pregnancy   
that I wouldn't like." Toby said softly.   
"Oh, yeah? What was it?" She asked softy. He kissed her deeply   
again, pressing her back slightly against the couch.  
"Controlling myself." He murmured as he kissed her neck and then   
rested her hand on her stomach again. She watched him with a fond   
smile.   
"I suppose they were right." She whispered. He smiled and kissed   
her gently. "But whoever it was, they didn't count on creativity."   
She added before kissing him again. He watched as she stood up and   
offered him her hand. "We can hold each other, and that's more than   
enough for me." Toby smiled and followed her, his hand secured   
tightly in hers.   
"Happy Valentine's Day, Katy." He whispered as they lay down on   
the bed, his arms tightly around her.   
"Happy Valentine's Day, love of my life." She whispered back as   
she kissed him gently.   


It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best...

Leo stood nervously in the bathroom, staring at his face. It   
couldn't be as hard as he thought it was going to be. All he had to   
do was go in there and drop to one knee and open the box and...   
pour his heart out while praying not to be rejected. He swallowed and   
looked in the mirror again.  
"Leo, if you don't come out here and try this cheesecake, I'm   
running away with the chef!" Jeri called from the dining room. Leo   
smiled and came out of the bathroom, moving down to where she was.  
"What if the chef's a she?" He asked as he slipped his arms   
around her waist.  
"Doesn't matter. Anybody who's this good, I'll live with." She   
replied. He chuckled and kissed her neck.  
"But there are certain things that only I can do." He murmured as   
he kissed down her neck. She leaned back into him and nodded.   
"True." She said softly. "You can play the piano with the best of   
them." Leo laughed.   
"Quiet, you." He said as he spun her in his arms and planted a   
kiss upon her lips. When they broke apart, he licked his lips   
slightly. "You're right, that is good cheesecake." He said. Jeri   
laughed.   
"Try the real thing." She encouraged before putting a bite in his   
mouth. He chewed it slowly as their gazes connected. "What are you   
thinking about?" She asked softly. He smiled weakly before taking her   
plate and putting it on the table.   
"I'm thinking about how beautiful you are, and how lucky I am to   
be sharing this Valentine's Day with you." He whispered. Jeri smiled   
weakly before kissing him gently. He kissed her back and slipped his   
arms around her waist.   
"I'm pretty damn lucky too." She whispered. "I'm spending this   
day with the sweetest, most intelligent, courageous, most wonderful   
man that exists." She added before kissing him again. He murmured as   
the kiss grew in intensity and her arms slipped tightly around his   
neck. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Suddenly he   
stopped and gazed into her eyes. Jeri watched him as he pulled out   
the small box and slowly got down on one knee. Leo saw the tears   
start to appear in her eyes as he opened the box and held it open to   
her.  
"Jeri Logan Lucas, will you marry me?" He asked softly. Jeri   
smiled and nodded.   
"Yes. Leo, yes." She said softly as he stood up, slipping the   
ring on to her finger, pulling her lips to his.   
"I love you." He whispered. She kissed him gently, her arms   
slipping back around his neck.   
"I love you too." She said softly as a tear of happiness fell   
down her cheek. He reached up and wiped the tear away with his thumb.  
"Happy Valentine's Day." He whispered. She kissed him gently and   
then hugged him tightly.   
"Happy Valentine's Day, Leo."


End file.
